


Splendid Creature [Podfic]

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor), the_dragongirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleepy Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Holmes has tired himself out on a case and wants to go straight to sleep. After an orgasm or two. Watson is more than happy to help.Story written by mistyzeo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Splendid Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892569) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Length:**

20 minutes, 34 seconds

**Music:**

"Sarasate: Fantaisie De Carmen - 3. Lento Assai" by Anne-Sophie Mutter and the Vienna Philharmonic, from Carmen Fantaisie

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 29 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sherlock%20Holmes/Splendid%20Creature%20by%20mistyzeo.mp3)


End file.
